


A Rare Night

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:38:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There weren't a whole lot of times where Josephine and the Inquisitor could be together without being extremely tired or extremely busy. One night the Inquisitor will have just gotten back from the Emprise du Lion, the next Josephine won't crawl into Cadash's bed until close to dawn. But finally, for the first night in many, Josephine and Farrys were both wide awake and in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rare Night

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHHH Josephine Montilyet is the bae. The one bae, the only bae. Also, here's my first femslash smut ever, that's awesome right? On a school night, too.

Josephine/Female Inquisitor

There weren't a whole lot of times where Josephine and the Inquisitor could be together without being extremely tired or extremely busy. One night the Inquisitor will have just gotten back from the Emprise du Lion, the next Josephine won't crawl into Cadash's bed until close to dawn. They had a tendency to speak more at the War Table than anywhere else. But finally, for the first night in many, Josephine and Farrys were both wide awake and in the same room.   
Josephine's dress was crumpled on the floor, and Cadash's daggers were placed carefully across the room atop her discarded armor. Both women wore nothing, and both were enjoying the view. Josie's hands were roaming all over her dwarven lover's body, quiet moans spilling from her mouth as the Inquisitor sucked on her neck, a cry echoing through the room when she bit the ambassador's earlobe. Slowly, Cadash kissed her way down from Josie's ear to her most sensitive parts, stopping and looking up at her already-panting lover.  
"Farrys, please!" She whimpered, her accent heavy. The dwarven woman licked her lips before dipping her head down and running her tongue across Josephine's wet folds, eliciting a load moan from the Antivan woman. She felt Josie's fingers curl into her hair, tugging it harder when she sucked on the woman's clit. Farrys gasped, feeling a jolt down under when her hair was pulled, struggling to keep up the rhythm she had going with her tongue. She pushed two fingers into Josephine's entrance, mentally smirking at the sound that came out of Josie's mouth because of it.   
"Oh, please, my love, faster, oh!" Josephine whined, rolling her hips to meet the Inquisitor's thrusts. She was close, and she cried out the Inquisitor's name when she came, said dwarf licking up all of Josie's juices. When she was done and Josephine was just a panting mess against the pillows, she sat back with a satisfied smirk. Josie reached out a hand and Farrys crawled up the bed to lay beside her, the larger woman's arms wrapping around her waist. For a moment, Josie waited, before reaching a hand down towards Cadash's southern regions.  
"What are you-?"  
"I'm just returning the favor, love." the Antivan said with a sly smirk as she rubbed the sensitive area between Farrys' legs. Soft moans and pants came from her mouth as Josie's hand worked, as she'd never been one to be loud during sex. It didn't take long before she came, her gasp of ecstasy muffled by her lover's lips.  
"Thank you." Cadash breathed, pecking Josephine's lips. The ambassador nuzzled the Inquisitor's neck with her nose.  
"I love you, Farrys." She whispered in her ear. Cadash sighed contentedly.  
"I love you too, my darling Josephine." She replied. To the sound of the crackling fire and their heartbeats, the two fell asleep. It was a rare night, but they made the most of it.


End file.
